Black, White and Gray
by TdotJW
Summary: In a world where everyone needs to look out for themselves, Arthur wonders how a man like Alfred F. Jones ever came to be… And prays that he will never, ever change.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! So just like to welcome anyone who feels like reading this story!**

**First Hetalia fanfic (S'takin over the world!.. wait it IS the world), and first boy on boy as well :S kinda nervous. **

**But I'd like you to know that this is sorta an 'end of the world' scenario story. **

**And they are human! not countries. This will be slow building, no smut.. or atleast not enough for me to make it rated M ;) **

**Hope you enjoy it! let me have some feed back? I'd always like to improve. Oh! and it isn't edited, (sorry!) so if there are some mistakes, I'm really REALLY sorry. **

**Anyway ! Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Arthur coughed and heaved as he tried to fill his lungs with air. There was rubble and debris everywhere and it was infecting his breathing.<p>

He couldn't breathe.

_Calm down,_ Arthur told him self as he started to hyperventilate. _You're fine. You're okay. _

Slowly calming his breathes to a normal pattern, Arthur attempted to open his eyes. He was greeted with the obvious remains of a broken building. The wall in front of him, or what was left of the wall, was broken to the point that Arthur could see glimpses of people running back and forth in a hurried pace.

_What happened? _

…

Arthur attempted to move, but groaned as something sharp nipped his leg with the movement.

_Did the building explode? Terrorists? _

Again, Arthur stubbornly attempted to move. He was greeted with the same pain. He moaned, leaning back against the cold cement in anguish and frustration.

_Wait. Where am I? _

Startled, Arthur gave a quick double over his surroundings. What was he doing out again? Where is he? What was he doing?

_What day is it? _

Arthur's eyes widened as he tried to recall this information.

…

Arthur's eyes clenched tighter. _Why?_ No. Calm down. Think about the current situation.

Nodding to himself, he decided to look at his surrounds for answers once more. The wall closest to him was almost completely destroyed. The one next to that was too far for his vision.

Wait.

He didn't have problems seeing?

Taking another look, Arthur noticed it to be extremely dusty around him. So much so that he couldn't see much past his body. He has to get out of here. Its getting harder to breathe.

The blonde shifted his position on the floor so that his back was against the cement, anchoring his arms in preparation to pull his body out of its entrapment.

Slowly, he started to drag his leg out. Groaning in pain as he felt some skin on his leg tear. _Little further._

With one last tug, his leg was free. Sighing in relief, Arthur lay back down on his back. He gave a large sigh. Now time to get up.

Moving onto his knees, Arthur attempted to stand. He stumbles a few times, his legs numb, before succeeding in standing. He looked down at his right leg. It was scrapped and bleeding but it was only a flesh wound. He'd be fine. Arthur then started to work towards the broken wall, leaning a hand on it to keep him steady as he climbed out onto the street.

What he saw however, made him pause in his advances.

Everything around him was in chaos. Builds on fire, people roughly shoving past each other to be the first to… wherever they were heading. Alarms of every kind in every direction continued to go off without a single pause. Cars and other un identified debris littered the streets and people rushed in and out of the stores around him, taking advantage of the missing store owners and grabbing everything they could.

Like wild animals around him, people ran and pushed past each other.

He blinked, then took a step away from the wall slowly. Turning back to the building he'd stepped out of, he noticed it was a bar. One of his favourite bars. The one he'd always met Francis at.

Francis.

He remembered! Francis harassed him after work yesterday and convinced him to go to the bar with him, his treat.

So that's how it was. He was at a bar? Too drunk to notice the world around him until it literally came crashing down on him?

Where was that idiot, anyway? It's obviously the next morning. Francis was with him for as long as he can remember. Was he still in that building? Did he get out and leave Arthur behind like discarded luggage?

Honestly, Arthur wouldn't be surprised if he did.

Arthur moved to turn away from the buildings before stopping, eyes clenched in obvious frustration.

Fine. He'd give a look over for the frog. _Not that he deserves it. _Arthur decided, moving back towards the broken bar.

* * *

><p>Arthur huffed as yet another person roughly shoved past him. What was the rush about? From what Arthur could see, the down town part of the city was in flames. But, besides that much, it didn't look like it was a cause for evacuation. Then again, he'd been knocked out when everything happened. Maybe there is supposed to be another attack?<p>

What attack, exactly? What happened?

"Arugh!" Arthur grunted as he was shoved completely off his feet and into the tarmac of the streets. Angrily, Arthur turned to give the offender a good tongue lashing but paused. None in particular looked different then the others. It could have been anyone.

He sighed and stood again, wincing as his leg reminded him to take it easy.

"Ah!" A feminine voice cried out.

Arthur turned in it's direction. It was a lady, obviously far along in pregnancy. She was struggling to kept a steady foot on the side walk, leaning heavily against a store's edge. Arthur assumed someone had shoved her off balance.

Anger bubbled up in him as he watched people walk by her, some brushing against her and knocking her off balance again. He tried to weave through the crowd towards her. _Why isn't anyone helping? _He thought as his hatred for people started to grow, _can't stop thinking about yourselves for one minute you stupid barbarians? _

By the time he had made his way over to her, however, he noticed that she was already missing from the original spot. He sighed, turning around in order to not get knocked over himself.

What should he do now? Arthur mused to himself as he started to walk in a random direction. _I suppose I should try to figure out the events that occurred in order for this catastrophe to happen. _That was a good start. Arthur turned in the direction of his home, starting to walk there. _I highly doubt I'd be able to catch a taxi. _He fingered his pocket, looking for his cell phone. Finding it, he pulled it out and immediately dialled Francis's number.

The frog (Francis) and him weren't exactly "best buds". Or depending on who you ask, anyway. Frog thought they were "BFF's" . Arthur begged to differ. The only reason he associated himself with The Frog in the first place was because they were coworkers. And because he didn't exactly have very many friends. Arthur tended to not like people, and people had a tendency to not like him back. He was fine with that, really. He didn't need fake friendships or relationships. Nothing good has ever come from people as far as Arthur was concerned. He was fine on his own.

His phone rung once before it went to voice mail. That ment his phone was off. Or Broken. Arthur distractedly wondered where the frog was. He had thoroughly checked the broken bar for anyone who happened to be like him and got trapped in it. However, he came across no one. Which ment Francis was somehow able to walk away and go somewhere. _While leaving you behind,_ His cynical side snapped at him. He ignored it. Where? Maybe he went home? That was where Arthur was heading after such a mess after all.

Lost in his thought, Arthur failed to notice anyone in front of him, so used to people running around him to pay much attention to it. Now, however he had been crossing the street in a diagonal fashion, running straight into a body much larger then his own.

The person turned to him with a face full of anger. Arthur assumed he had been anger _before_ he had face planted into the giant, and now had only made it even worse. He had dark hair, dark eyes and a nasty scar running across his check. He looked like someone from a gang movie.

"S-sorry about that," Arthur stuttered out as he moved back, his throat still incredibly dry.

The man ignore him, and his eyes dropped to Arthur's hand. "Give me your phone." He demanded, moving closer to tower over Arthur.

Arthur gaped for a minute, who did this guys think he was? "How about no?" He snapped.

The man's face became even more distorted in anger. A part of Arthur gulped. Another part told him to sack the brute.

"I don' give a fuck what you hav' to say 'bout it, I'm takin' your goddamn phone, little man." The man snarled in his illiterate accent, and started to reach behind him.

Arthur's nose bunched up in disgust of the mans misuse of the English language. Then completely uncoiled as the man in front of him shoved a gun in the direction of Arthur's forehead.

Arthur froze in his spot. He looked around at the people rushing around him. _No one cares…_

"Now give me everything yous got," He slurred. Arthur stayed frozen, staring at the gun in his face. The man growled, annoyed, he started to move the gun closer, a warning. He opened his mouth to repeat his order.

"I'd drop that gun if I were you."

Arthur blinked, looking over behind the brute's shoulder to see a man with a gun of his own, directed at the brute's head.

The brute did the same, starting to turn around to see the man.

"Ah, ah, ah." The man taunted, "Step away from him and drop the gun." He demanded professionally. Was he a police officer? Arthur's subconscious mind questioned.

The brute hesitated. He looked Arthur dead in the face as all three of them stood perfectly still for a few moments. Finally the man lowered his gun and broke out into a run in the opposite direction.

"Hey!" The man who saved him yelled, annoyed. He too lowered his gun before sighing and putting it away. He turned towards Arthur with a smile. Arthur took that moment to notice how young he was. The teenager? Had blond hair, with an unbelievable cowlick and the brightest blue eyes Arthur had ever seen. Arthur wondered where he had gotten a hold of a gun. He continued to smile as he asked, "You alright dude? That was a pretty tense situation, huh?" the teenager gave a short laugh.

Arthur bristled, suddenly filled with gratitude, "Yes, thank-you for your help." He said politely and sincerely.

The teenager laughed, scratching the back of his neck sheepishly, "Hey, no problem. I'm a hero after all. Couldn't just let that happen in front of me, you know?" He said with a grin.

Arthur did know, however he knew how no one else seemed to share the same thought. "Yes," Arthur released a small smile of his own, "Mr?"

"Alfred F. Jones."

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter will be out soon! Please review! Thanks for reading<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I usually like to start the first two chapters on the first day, so here's the second piece!**

**Hope you liked the first chapter ! Thanks to everyone who's Favorited/alerted this story already! **

**Hetalia doesn't belong to me... wish it did. **

* * *

><p>Arthur really wasn't sure how it had come to this. Sure, he was grateful for the teenager for getting ride of that brute. But…<p>

He was just so _annoying_.

How did the idiot come to be following him around like a lost puppy anyway?

….

"_Alfred F. Jones." Alfred smiled, "And you are?" _

_Arthur held out his hand, "Arthur Kirkland." _

_Alfred took his hand and gave it two large shakes, surprising Arthur, before releasing. Arthur slowly retracted his hand. _

"_Nice you meet you, Arthur!" He smiled. _

_Arthur politely nodded, "Yes, well, nice to meet you too. Thank-you for helping me but I should probably be going." He nodded once more to the teenager before turning to be on his way. _

_Only to be stopped by an hand on his shoulder. _

"_No, wait, don't you think we should stick together? With everything the way it is," He gestured to the people running around from building to building, "We should have someone around to have each other's back, right?" Alfred proposed with a smile. _

_Arthur bristled, "No, thank-you. But I am perfectly fine on my own." He denied, turning once again. _

_Only this time, the hand on his shoulder spun him around so that he and the teenager where face-to-face. Arthur looked up at the spectacle face in front of him and frowned in annoyance. _

"_No really, I don't mind going to wherever you have to go, but we really shouldn't be wandering around alone right now. C'mon, it wouldn't be that bad right?" Alfred smiled. _

_Arthur opened his mouth to decline, __**again**__, but instead shut it when a thought hit him. "Do you know what's happened here?" He asked seriously. Might as well get the information from this kid. _

_Alfred frowned, shooting a hand out to place upon Arthur forehead. Arthur, in surprise, grunted and jerked back from the touch. "You didn't hit your head or anything, did ya?" He asked concernedly. _

_Arthur felt heat rise to his cheeks, "No, you wanker!" He snapped, defensive as he knew that he had indeed hit his head earlier, "I just… wasn't paying attention earlier when everything was happening, that's all." Arthur dismissed lamely. __**Or maybe just too drunk. **_

_Alfred eyed him for a moment in suspicion, before giving in. "They aren't really sure what caused all of this destruction." He said, his voice growing slightly more serious, and in turn caused Arthur to pay attention seriously as well. "It is rumoured to be terrorists." Alfred said with a frown. _

_Arthur inwardly nodded to himself. He had assumed as much. _

_Alfred continued speaking, "They say that it's hit atleast six states including our own by now." _

_Arthur's eyes widened. He was glad that none of his family was on this side of the pond. They must be worried about him… Or not. But, all the same he should give them a shout to let them know he's okay. What did that mean for Alfred though? He was undoubtedly American. Where was his family? _

_Arthur eyed the teenage American for a moment longer before turning. Over his shoulder he said, "Well? Are you coming or not?" _

_Arthur didn't think he had ever seen someone so excited in his life. Did he make the right choice inviting him? _

…_. _

Arthur didn't exactly _regret_ inviting Alfred. However…

Arthur turned towards the said teenager. He should rethink the term 'teenager'.

Alfred was humming to himself with a large grin on his face. Arthur notice how oddly out of place he seemed with his background of destroyed houses.

They had now made it to the suburban areas, heading directly for Arthur's house. Arthur wasn't sure where exactly they were going to go from there, however.

"Hey, Artie," The American called to his partner.

Arthur's frown tripled. "Don't call me that." He warned.

Alfred smiled, "What's wrong with Artie?" He asked innocently. However, after receiving a death glare, he rephrased his question, "How much further to your house?"

Arthur sighed, letting his glare drop. "I live in a apartment not much farther from here, about two blocks."

They had dropped into a comfortable silence again.

Comfortable for _one_ of them that is.

Alfred inwardly groaned. He hated the lack of communication between them. He couldn't stand silence. He racked his brain for something to say, but came up with nothing. Everything he seemed to do annoyed the Brit. Alfred knew that he could be a little too loud at times, but he wasn't even bad right now! He figured the Brit was just easy to annoy.

Alfred also wasn't sure why exactly he wanted to join the other blond in his adventures so badly, but something told him that if they parted ways, something terribly bad was to happen to both of them.

"We're here," Arthur announced satisfied.

Alfred blinked in surprise. Already? How long did it take him to think about that? Oh well. A way to past the time he supposed.

Alfred looked up at the apartment building. It wasn't bad, the apartments here were expensive. Arthur must have a good job…

Arthur lead the way into the building, the lights in the lobby flickering. It seemed pretty deserted. Why was everyone evacuating? Was there a chance of another attack? If so, they too had better hurry out of this town. Arthur walked over and came to a stop at the elevator.

It seemed pretty dead. Arthur tried to press the bottom anyway. Nothing. Sighing in annoyance, Arthur turned towards his American partner.

Alfred was shaking slightly, looking around him and keeping a hand on his pocket that the Brit saw him store his gun.

"Alfred." Arthur called. Alfred jumped before shifting his eyes to the shorter one. "Are you… okay?" Arthur asked, a little unsure.

"Fine!" Alfred yelped a little to forcefully. "Just fine, no worries! Let's just get to your room okay?"

Arthur blinked, not believing him for a second. Regardless he started to head for the stairs, "Okay, come along then. The elevators broken, we have to take the stairs." Arthur could of swore he heard a whimper behind him.

…

"Will you relax!" Arthur snapped at the younger man behind him. All through the stair case Alfred whimpered and jumped at any slight noise.

Alfred jumped at his outburst and Arthur felt the familiar feeling of guilt shoot through him. He dismissed it. "What's your problem, anyway?" He asked, rummaging through his pockets for his keys. They had made it to his apartment door.

"N-nothing. I just don't like spooky stuff." Alfred told him, still clutching his pocket.

'Spooky'? Arthur was sure now that he had to rephrase 'teenager' to 'child'. "Don't worry about it, nothing's going to jump out and kill you." Alfred wined. Arthur smirked lightly. Ah! There he's keys are. Pulling them out, he worked on unlocking his door. "How old are you anyway?" He decided to ask, swinging the door opening and stepping in. Making sure to hold the door open, Arthur waited for Alfred to enter.

"I'm twenty one." Alfred muttered, walking past him and into his flat. Arthur stood shocked in his door way.

"What!" He exclaimed, turning to the American as he shut his door.

"What?" Alfred jumped, mimicking him.

"How can you be only four years younger then me?" Arthur snapped.

"You're twenty five?"

"That's besides the point! You're supposed to be… like seventeen or something!"

"…And why would you think that?"

"Because of everything! You look way to young to be any where near twenty, not to mention you act like a bloody five year old!"

"Oh please, just because you look around thirty," Arthur's mouth dropped at that, "Doesn't mean I look seventeen!"

"Thirty!" Arthur shouted in outrage.

"Yeah!" Alfred shouted back with an obvious smug smirk, proud that he had won the argument.

Arthur growled, walking around the American and towards his kitchen.

Alfred followed him.

...

Silence.

...

Alfred can't stand the silence.

"Okay, look, you don't look thirty." Alfred surrendered.

Arthur huffed.

"Really, you don't!" Alfred smiled, trying to reassure the man as he rummaged through his refrigerator. "You look around… twenty five I supposed. Or maybe twenty six. I just knew you were older than me."

Arthur huffed, shutting the fridges door and turned to his guest. "Whatever."

Alfred smiled. Then his stomach decided to announce it's presence.

Arthur smirked at the American, "Hungry?"

Alfred smiled, nodding quickly.

Arthur sighed, "Help yourself," He said as he gestured to the fridge behind him. Alfred automatically jumped up and towards it. Arthur laughed lightly, jumping out of the way.

Shaking his head, he set out towards his living room. There he found the remote. Turning on his television, he quickly changed it to a news channel.

….

Alfred was busy eating everything he could. Which wasn't much. Arthur really needed to go grocery shopping more. And what was _this_? Alfred thought as he looked down at a hard blackened… rock? Shrugging, Alfred returned it to its spot in the fridge and kept looking for more food.

"Alfred!"

Alfred jumped in surprise, his head hitting the top of the fridge. "Ow!" He put a hand to his sore head, slowing retracting his body from the cold source.

"ALFRED!"

Alfred jumped, shutting the door and hastily making his way to where he heard Arthur's voice come from. "Arthur? What's wrong?"

Arthur didn't answer. And he didn't need to. As Alfred made his way into the room he saw for himself.

On the news a woman was shouting the camera hurriedly, however, what she was saying was being ignored by both men. They stared at the object behind her. Large and millions bunched up in the sky.

"U.F.O's…" Alfred breathed in astonishment.

* * *

><p><strong>So, yep. It's the end of the world and it's cause of aliens :) <strong>

**What? you can't expect there not to be a story like this ! Hope you guys like though, don't worry: even thought it's slow building, this story is still focused around USUK! **

**Review please! thanks for reading!**


End file.
